The Wedding
by RivergronLover
Summary: A series of one shots set in the same universe. Wedding preparations, the wedding, the honeymoon and potentially other things. Continuation of my one shot 'Birthday Surprise'.
1. Chapter 1

**Someone asked me to write a continuation of Birthday Surprise, and since I really enjoyed writing Paily I decided to write this. Not super happy with it, and I restarted it several times, but I hope you guys like it! Will be writing the actual wedding and probably honeymoon too at some point when I have the time. Also, sorry for any mistakes, they're all mine because I'm too lazy to proof read at 1 am. **

**xx, Em**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars. **

* * *

><p><strong>2 years ago<strong>

"_We have to start planning the wedding right away!"_

"_No way, I want to enjoy my life as someone's fiancée for a little bit before I rush into being someone's wife."_

"_What do you mean by that? Do you not want to marry my best friend?"_

"_Of course I do Hanna, but I also want to give her the wedding she deserves and I can't afford that right now."_

"_Oh, okay, acceptable excuse."_

_Emily smiled and kissed Paige deeply while Hanna aww'ed. It was the morning after Paige's birthday and Hanna, Aria, Spencer, Emily and Paige were eating breakfast at Paige's favorite local diner._

"_Is it going to be a big traditional wedding?"_

_Emily shrugged as she snuck a bite of Paige's chocolate chip pancakes. Paige's one weakness. "I honestly haven't thought about it Hanna, if you haven't noticed I haven't even been engaged for 24 hours yet."_

_Spencer smirked at Hanna. "Told you so."_

"_But Emmmm", Hanna whined. "Every girl has a dream wedding planned."_

"_Not really. As long as Paige is the one I marry, I'm happy." Emily smiled happily as she felt Paige's lips against her cheek. _

"_I'd be more than happy to help with decorations, or planning, or whatever you need help with", Aria spoke up, it hadn't exactly been easy to get a word in when Hanna was all over this._

"_Listen up, we love you guys endlessly, but we're not gonna get married next week, so let's just calm down a little bit, please? Emily and I will talk about some important details later today, if we have the time, and as soon as we know something we'll share it with you. I promise we won't leave you out of the wedding planning, but at the end of the day it's our wedding and our decision." Paige looked at all of the girls, especially Hanna, and they all nodded. "Thank you. Now, Hanna, tell me about fashion school?" _

* * *

><p><strong>1 year ago<strong>

"_More coffee, Spence?"_

"_Always." Paige gave Spencer sympathetic smile which the girl returned as her mug was being filled. Paige moved to stand behind her fiancée, kissing the top of her head, before wrapping her arms around her. Emily was sitting on a stool by their kitchen island, all of her best friends around her, a million magazines surrounding them. Hanna, Aria and Spencer had arrived in LA one week ago and every spare moment was spent planning Emily and Paige's wedding. It wasn't that the two didn't appreciate the help, but sometimes Hanna would get a bit too eccentric. And she didn't handle the word 'no' very well. _

"_We're going dress shopping for Emily next week, so you'll have to entertain yourself Paige."_

_Emily frowned slightly. "Isn't it a bit early for that? The wedding is still a year, what if I gain loads of weight?"_

_All of the girls but Emily, burst out laughing and Paige kissed her head again. "Funny Em, you couldn't gain a pound even if you wanted to."_

"_How do you know?" _

"_Well, I've been with you for many years, I've seen you eat the weirdest things, and I'm pretty sure you weigh less than you did when we first started dating."_

"_Probably because you two work out in the bedroom a lot."_

_Paige smirked at Hanna as Emily blushed. "You got that right." Over the years Paige had gotten more comfortable with Emily's friends, meaning she'd also gotten less embarrassed when it came to talking about their sex life. _

"_Anyways, wedding dress shopping on Tuesday, Em." Hanna pointed her pen at Emily, who nodded._

"_Are you gonna wear a white suit, Paige?" _

_Paige looked at Aria and shook her head. "Wasn't planning on it."_

"_Oh, so a black suit then?"_

"_Nope."_

_Spencer frowned. "What are you going to wear then?"_

"_A wedding dress." Paige smiled as Emily whipped her head around, looking as surprised, if not more, as her friends. _

"_What?! Not that I wouldn't love that, but it's not very…you? Are you sure about this?"_

"_Of course. I know it seems a bit untraditional when it comes to me, but I do enjoy wearing the occasional dress and I kinda wanna wear one for my wedding." Seeing everyone's reactions suddenly made Paige quite uncertain, and Emily could tell by the way her voice got less confident so she turned around on her stool and wrapped her arms around Paige's waist. _

"_Hey, baby, look at me." Paige eventually wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and looked down at her. "I think it's a great idea, and I can't wait to see you in a wedding dress, I know it's going to take my breath away." _

"_Promise?"_

_Emily nodded with a small smile. "Promise." She leaned up and kissed Paige softly, feeling the other girl relax slightly. _

"_I think you're going to look beautiful Paige."_

"_Thank you Aria."_

"_I can help you find a dress if you want?"_

"_I'd love that Spencer, don't stress it though, we can go whenever."_

"_Well, do you have any ideas?"_

"_Yeah, I've checked out a few places."_

"_We can go on Tuesday. Hanna and Aria can go with Emily and I can go with you."_

_Hanna pouted. "But that means I miss Paige trying on wedding dresses."_

_Emily and Paige shared a knowing look. It was definitely better for Hanna to be with Emily, if she went with Paige she'd scare the swimmer out of wearing a dress all together. Or force her to choose something ridiculously fluffy. "How about this, Spencer and I keep you updated throughout the day?"_

_Hanna squealed and clapped. "You have to send photos!"_

"_Fine, but you can't show them to Emily."_

_Hanna pouted for a second while everyone else stared at her. "Fine. But I can show them to Aria."_

"_Of course. But if you show Emily I revoke your bridesmaid privileges."_

"_Spence! You can't do that!"_

"_Yes I can, I'm Emily's maid of honor, and this is part of my job. I'm letting you do my job when it comes to helping Emily find the perfect dress, so that I can help Paige, but I'm still in charge Hanna."_

_Hanna looked at Emily and Paige with puppy dog eyes._

"_Listen to her, Hanna. I don't want to see Paige's dress, you can share the excitement with Aria instead."_

_Hanna made a whining sound. "Fine."_

"_Geesh, thanks for the excitement, Hanna." Paige smiled at Aria. "I promise that on Tuesday she'll be all over you trying to talk about the dresses I try on."_

"_You'll look so beautiful, P."_

"_I hope so. I thought my mom was gonna have a heart attack when I told her I was getting married in a dress."_

"_Did she think it was a bad idea?"_

"_Not at all, she was ecstatic, she just never thought she'd hear me say those words."_

_Emily laughed. "Your mom is so sweet. I bet she was trying to get you to use her dress, huh?"_

"_Oh yeah, all 17 layers."_

_Emily laughed even harder. She'd seen Nick and Heather's wedding photos, and Heather's wedding dress had been, well, big. Like, really big. "That dress is like a cock blocker, there's so many layers it probably takes hours just to get it off."_

_Paige nodded. "I politely declined, saying I wanted something more simple." _

"_This is so funny, I think that if I'd seen you in that dress on our wedding day I'd break down while walking down the aisle, laughing too hard."_

_Paige teasingly tickled her fiancée. "Don't laugh at me. Maybe I'll buy a super puffy dress now."_

_Emily laughed and squealed. "Nooo! Spencer you have to promise me you won't let her buy a puffy dress." Spencer watched them with an amused smirk on her face before she casually sipped her coffee. "No promises, I might just turn my back for a second too long…"_

_Paige grinned at Spencer, happy that the two of them got along so great. They were extremely similar, which was why they had clashed so much when they were younger, but over the years they'd learned to take advantage of that instead. Now they'd occasionally team up against the other girls to get their way, and it was extremely effective. _

"_Can we go over the details we have so far, so that I know what's happening with my own wedding?"_

"_Oh right, sorry. The date is June 27__th__ next year. Location is the church in Rosewood, reception is yet to be booked, but somewhere near the church, but also potentially the Hastings' backyard." Emily shared the first details of the wedding. It might seem weird that they were getting married in Rosewood, considering all of the bad memories they had there, but the two girls had talked it over and decided that they wanted to make some good memories in the town as well, and this was one of them. _

"_Guest list is currently at 50. We need to triple check if we've missed anyone important, but we know you guys wanted to keep it relatively small, so I think 50 will be the final number if everyone R.S.V.P.'s yes. Dresses will hopefully be bought next week, as you know." Spencer was in charge of invites and guest lists._

"_The theme is lilac and pink pastel. We've already started looking at our bridesmaids' dresses. Flowers are yet to be decided, but I have some ideas. We also have a general idea of decorations, I'll show you the sketches when I'm done with them." Hanna was the fashionista amongst them and it made sense that she was in charge of dresses and decorations. _

"_Cake will be three layers with different combinations of cake and. The menu is also pretty much set, with the typical fish or meat selection and some amazing desserts and starters. Also a vegan option." Last, but not least, was Aria, who was in charge of food and drinks for the wedding. All Paige was in charge of was really just showing up. She was pretty sure she got that under wraps. _

"_It sounds amazing, guys. I know it's 11 months away, but I'm glad we're planning everything early."_

"_Planning a wedding takes time, and since live in different states we don't really have much choice. But it's really nice to get it done sooner rather than later incase you have a problem with something." _

"_I don't think we'll have too many problems tho, Paige is pretty whipped so it's not like she's gonna disagree with Emily on anything."_

_Paige and Emily glared at Hanna. "Ha-ha, very funny. I'm not whipped, I just know that Emily knows what I do and do not like and I trust that she'll make the right decisions when it comes to our wedding." _

"_Exactly, like when I said no to that one decoration yesterday it was because I knew Paige wouldn't want that."_

"_The only thing I know about weddings is that two people say "I Do" and then they're married, so I'd really rather not get too involved in this."_

"_And we respect her decision, right Hanna?" Spencer stared pointedly at her friend. _

"_Yes, Spencer. I just don't understand how someone cannot want to plan their wedding. It's so much fun."_

"_I know how much you enjoy it and how little I'd enjoy it, so consider it a present from me to you." Paige grinned at Hanna._

_Spencer was speechless. Paige had a worried expression on her face. "Spence? Please say something. Is it really that bad?" She looked down at herself and frowned sadly. She kinda liked this dress, now she was reconsidering this whole wedding dress idea of hers. _

"_Wow. Paige, just wow. You look so beautiful."_

_Paige looked up at her. "Are you sure you're not just saying that."_

"_Paige, I'm about two seconds away from crying and I'm not the one who's gonna marry you. With the right hair and make up you're gonna blow everyone away at your wedding."_

_Paige grinned proudly. "I'm glad you like it! I saw it a while ago, and really liked it so I was hoping it would look good on me."_

"_It looks amazing on you, it was made for you."_

"_Do you think Emily will like it?"_

"_I know that Emily won't be able to take her eyes off of you, seriously, she'll fall in love with you all over again."_

_Paige blushed slightly. "I'm buying this. Now you better take a photo for Hanna and Aria."_

"_Oh right, thanks for reminding me." Spencer got out her phone and snapped a few pictures of Paige, sending two of them to Hanna. "Seriously Paige, you look so beautiful. If I was gay and you weren't marrying my best friend, I'd marry you."_

_Paige laughed and hugged Spencer. "Thanks Spence, and you know that I love you, but we both know that a McHastings wouldn't end very well."_

"_McHastings? You're right, we probably wouldn't even be able to settle on a cake."_

"_Mc Cullers and Hastings together. Hanna came up with it… it's kinda catchy so I use it sometimes. I'm more than happy to have you as one of my best friends though." _

"_Ah, I should have known. I'm really happy to have you as one of my best friends too." _

"_Hold on Em, Spencer sent me some photos."_

_Emily was in the changing rooms trying on another dress. She had a favorite so far, but she wanted to try a few more. She heard a loud gasp from both Hanna and Aria and stuck her head out. "What's going on guys."_

"_Oh Em…"_

"_What?"_

"_You really need to wear water proof mascara in the wedding."_

"_Uh, okay?" She was already planning on that, but she wasn't sure why they were suddenly bringing that up now._

"_Paige is gonna take your breath away Em. You have no idea how badly I want to show you this picture, Paige looks so indescribably beautiful." Aria was smiling at her best friend. Hanna had yet to say anything. _

"_Really? She looks that good?" It wasn't that Emily ever doubted that Paige would look good, no matter what she wore, but it made her happy that her friends approved of her fiancée's dress choice. _

"_Oh Em. I think Paige might win the best dressed competition." Hanna finally said something and it made Emily smile proudly._

"_I don't mind, I always knew she was beautiful."_

"_She's more than beautiful, she's stunning, breathtaking, gorgeous, everything."_

"_I can't wait to see it in 11 months then. Now help me get this dress on before I steal that phone from you."_

* * *

><p><strong>Present day<strong>

Emily was in Spencer's old bedroom getting her hair and make up done. Paige was doing the same thing in Hanna's old bedroom. In t-minus 2 hours she'd finally get to see Paige in her wedding dress. Everyone that had seen it had been blown away, making it even harder for Emily, but the day was finally here and she knew that it was going to be perfect. All of it. There was no A to mess things up for them anymore. It was just her and Paige. In just over 2 hours she would be Emily McCullers. She liked the sound of that.

**Mrs. and Mrs. Paige and Emily McCullers. **


	2. Chapter 2

10 minutes to go. In 10 minutes she'd be walking down the aisle with her dad. In 20 minutes, or however long it took to get married, how would she know, she'd be married. In 20ish minutes she'd officially be Emily Aubrey McCullers. Emily felt all giddy inside as her three best friends rushed around her, putting finishing touches on her hair and make up. Kayla and Sophia, two of Emily and Paige's friends from college, were helping Paige out, while Caleb was Paige's best man.

"Stand up", Spencer took one of Emily's hands as she stood up. "Now spin." Emily turned around slowly so Spencer, Aria and Hanna could look at her from all angles. "Perfect."

"Em, you look so good."

"You in a wedding dress should be a crime. Seriously, you should model wedding dresses."

Emily blushed slightly as her friends complimented her. "Thank you for everything, guys. I look amazing, and I couldn't have done it without you." They all flocked around Emily and hugged her tightly.

Emily's dress was a so-called 'sweetheart' wedding dress. Strapless, tight around the chest with a loose skirt starting a little below her boobs. The skirt part of the dress stood out slightly and was floor-length, with some simple flower patterns some places in the lace that covered the skirt. There was a silver, pearly, 'belt' right where the skirt started, and the top of the dress was fairly simple as well. Her shoes were white with a five-inch heel. Her hair, that had grown even longer since high school, was in soft curls down her back and over her shoulders, with some baby pink flowers that matched her bouquet and the theme of the wedding, attached various places in her hair.

There was a soft knock on the door and Wayne Fields peeked his head in. "Hey girls, it's time to get ready." "Thanks Wayne. Okay, one last hug, then we're off." They all hugged tightly, and gave Emily little words of encouragement, before rushing out of the room. Wayne Fields looked at his daughter, a tear sliding down his cheek. "Dad, no, stop! Not already, you're gonna make me cry" as if on cue a tear rolled down Emily's cheek as well, as Wayne pulled his daughter into a tight hug. "You look so beautiful Emmy." "Thank you daddy. Have you seen Paige today?"

Wayne kissed Emily's temple and nodded. "I checked on her a little while ago. She looks absolutely amazing, you're gonna love it."

"Everyone keeps telling me that, I just want to see her already!" Wayne laughed. "Well, you'll see her in about 50 seconds." The music started playing, and Emily heard the musical cue that meant Aria would start walking down the aisle, followed by Hanna and lastly Spencer, since she was the maid of honor. Emily and Wayne stood besides the door, ready to go, as Hanna stepped into the aisle. After Spencer came the flower girl and ring bearer, Hayley, Paige's four-year-old cousin was the flower girl, while Emily's 6-year-old cousin, Cara, was the ring bearer. Traditionally the ring bearer was a boy, but neither of them had young boys in the family, or knew any young boys, and they decided that since this was a lesbian wedding it, it was perfect with the untraditional ring bearer.

Wayne whispered a soft "here we go" into Emily's ear, and she took a deep breath. The music changed, Wayne and Emily locked arms, and as soon as she stepped into the big church room and laid eyes on Paige she thought she was going to lose it. She wanted nothing more than to let go of her dad, run down the aisle and jump on her soon-to-be wife, and kiss her senseless. Paige looked better than Emily could even imagine. Emily always thought Paige was the most beautiful human being in the world, but this, this was something else. Paige was grinning widely, and Emily felt like she was moving slower than a snail. "Is it possible to move faster?" she whispered to her father, who softly chuckled. "I get that your impatient, I would be too if I were you, but we have to walk in beat to the music." "But dad, look at her." "I know, Emmy, she looks breathtaking, and in a few seconds she'll be all yours, forever, but right now you're all mine." Emily smiled softly at her dad. "I love you, thank you for everything." "I was just doing my job, sweetheart."

As she slowly got closer Emily could see tears on Paige's cheek. Thank god she wasn't the only one in tears already, she thought. Wayne could see the love radiating off of Paige, and there was no doubt in his mind that this was the right girl for his daughter. They got to the end of the aisle and Wayne hugged his daughter tightly, kissed her on the cheek and then turned to his daughter-in-law. Instead of shaking her hand he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek too, hoping she knew how much he loved her, how thankful he was to have her in his life. They shared a knowing look of gratitude as they pulled apart and Paige turned towards her fiancée. "Hi love."

"Hi gorgeous." Emily took Paige's hand and they stepped up to take their position between Spencer and Caleb, in front of the minister. The two brides barely took their eyes off each other for a second. Emily wanted to drink in every part of Paige; she wanted this very image stuck in her head, this image where Paige looked like an angel. Her dress, unlike Emily's, was straight, in a beautiful lace material. There was a slightly darker silk material tied around her waistline, with a beautiful bow in the back. While the front was very conservative there was a long V line down her back, all the way to the bow. The straps were shoulder only, meaning Emily could touch Paige's bare arms and back as much as she wanted later tonight. The dress was a little longer than floor length, so Emily couldn't see what kind of shoes she was wearing. Paige's hair was mostly down and curly, but some parts were put up and some parts were braided. This was not at all what she had expected from Paige, but it was so unbelievingly perfect, Emily couldn't understand how she'd gotten so lucky.

After what felt like forever the minister had said his part, Paige and Emily had shared their own, personally written, vows, Cara had successfully given them the rings, and all that was left was "You may now kiss the bride."

Paige couldn't help but utter a "finally", loud enough for every to hear, and laugh. Paige gracefully grabbed her wife and dipped her as if they were dancing, before finally claiming her lips. The whole church burst into cheers, and the couple pulled apart for a second, only for Emily to pull Paige's head back down. It wasn't until Caleb cleared his throat that the two of them stopped, with Emily blushing slightly and Paige wearing the biggest grin ever.

They were ushered outside by Spencer, and as they walked outside all of the wedding party threw flower petals at them as the newly weds headed to the limo that would take them to Spencer's house. When they were finally alone in the limo Emily stared at her wife for a few seconds.

"Paige, I don't even have words for how beautiful you look right now."

Paige could see it in her eyes. Emily's eyes were like an insight into her soul. Paige had always been able to read them and right now Emily's eyes were showing her nothing but adoration and unconditional love.

"Then come over here and kiss me instead." Emily smiled that smile of hers that made Paige's knees weak, and she somehow managed to get onto her wife's lap gracefully, no small defeat in that dress.

With her fingers gripping onto Paige's neck she leaned in slightly, never breaking eye contact. "I love you, Paige Willow McCullers." "I love you too, Emily Aubrey McCullers."

Emily smiled gleefully before attaching her lips to Paige's, the two of them making out the entire way to Spencer's house.

The limo rolled to a stop and there was a small knock on the door. Emily pulled back from the kiss, resting her forehead against her wife's for a few seconds, just so she could catch her breath. Paige was incredibly turned on, both from the make out session, and from having her wife straddle her lap for so long, so with a shaking voice she said "We're ready."

The door opened and Spencer's face appeared. "Hey girls, ready to party?"

Emily winked at Paige before carefully climbing out of the limo. "Always, Spence." Paige got out too and took Emily's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Thanks for letting us have the party at your parents' house, Spence."

"It's no problem, Paige, you know my parents live for social gatherings. For them this is like a dream come true. I'm almost sure you could even have them pay you for this."

Emily laughed. "It's true, Veronica looked so happy earlier. Anyways, I think our parents are waiting for us."

"Right, we need to go see them now before they come looking for us."

"Everyone's already in the garden, I got the limo to take a few extra trips around Rosewood so that everyone could arrive before you. Heather and Pam are in the kitchen."

"Thanks Spencer." The newly weds headed into the kitchen where they found their mothers and the caterers. "Hey mom."

Both Heather and Pam turned around and smiled widely at their daughters. "Hi girls, god you both look stunning." Pam went straight up to Paige and hugged her tightly. "You completely took my breath away Paige. Welcome to the family, both Wayne and I are so happy to have you in our family." Paige hugged her mother-in-law even tighter. "Thank you so much, Pam. Both you and Wayne have been so welcoming and loving, ever since Emily and I first started dating. You don't know how much that means to me, and I definitely where Emily gets her amazing heart from." Pam wiped away some tears from under her eyes. "We love you. Now give us some grandchildren." Paige laughed. "Not yet, but soon, I promise."

Meanwhile Emily was having a very similar conversation with her mother-in-law. "What made you guys decide on the McCullers last name?"

"I'm not sure really, I just really wanted to take her name I suppose. We considered hyphenating them, but I sort of insisted on McCullers."

"Well, I know that Nick is very proud, and loves having another McCullers in the family. And eventually we'll have little McCullers' running around, right?"

Emily laughed at Heather's attempt at being subtle. "Yes, eventually there will be little McCullers babies too."

Heather laughed and hugged Emily again. "That's all we ask for, dear."

* * *

><p>Dinner was over, speeches had been held, countless tears had been shed, and it was time for the couple's first dance, before cutting the cake. The toastmaster introduced them as they stepped onto the make shift dance floor and their song started playing. Emily's arms wrapped around Paige's neck as Paige's arms circled Emily's waist and they moved along to the music. "I'm so glad you decided to wear a dress," Emily whispered into Paige's ear.<p>

"I saw this in the shop and knew I just had to have it. And you… babe, when you stepped into the church I didn't know what to do with myself."

Emily giggled. "I wanted to run down the aisle and jump on you and kiss you senseless." "I wouldn't have minded, but I don't think the rest of them would've been very happy."

"Well, now you know what I'm going to do to you when we get to our wedding suite." Paige grinned while thinking about their wedding night. "Mmm, that'll be right before I rip that dress off you." "And by rip you mean carefully remove this very expensive, beautiful, dress."

"Of course, my dear."

Emily turned her head and placed a kiss on Paige's jawline before breathing in the scent that was uniquely Paige. Her Paige. Paige twirled Emily around before wrapping her even tighter into her embrace. Emily let out a soft sigh as she closed her eyes and put her head on Paige's shoulder. "I wish we could just go away. Just you and me, no one else. We could do whatever we wanted, whenever we wanted."

"Well, we are going on our honeymoon tomorrow, dear."

"I know, but once we're back in LA I have to share you with work, and I don't want to share you."

Paige laughed softly and it made Emily smile.

"I don't want to share you either, baby, but we kinda have to."

"Real life sucks."

Just as the music came to an end Paige kissed Emily's forehead, which was one of Emily's weak spots, and whispered. "It does, but it's so much better when I'm with you." Paige always kissed Emily on her forehead when she needed to be comforted, or right before bed, or when she wanted to show Emily how much she loved her, because every time someone kissed Emily on the forehead she got shivers down the spine, and she loved the feeling.

As the music stopped people applauded and Nick and Wayne stepped onto the dance floor to dance with their daughter, before switching midway through the dance and dance with their daughter-in-law instead.

After the cake had been cut, smashed into Paige's face, and eaten, Paige had gone off to talk to some family members she didn't see very often as the girls gathered around Emily.

"So, what do you think of the day so far?"

"It's about a million times better than anything I ever dreamed of growing up."

"I don't doubt it, it's so beautiful. Paige is so beautiful."

"That's my girl." Emily smiled proudly.

"Are you ready for your honeymoon?"

"So ready, you have no idea."

"You're gonna have so much sex."

"Hanna!"

"What? You were all thinking it."

"I sure as hell was."

"Emily!"

"What? Look at my wife and tell me you wouldn't do her."

"I so would."

"Too bad, cause she's all mine."

"Don't let Paige dominate you too much on your honeymoon, it's not good for her ego."

"Yeah Em, I know you're a bottom, but with all the sex you'll be having you'll have to switch it up sometimes."

Emily just laughed at her friends' assumptions, but didn't say anything. Emily wasn't a bottom, Paige was. Everyone just assumed Paige would be the dominant one in bed, but in fact she was quite submissive and loved it when Emily topped her. And Emily loved topping her; she loved watching Paige come apart under her, either because of her fingers, her tongue or a strap on. Sure, there were few things sexier than Paige above her, sweaty and fucking her, but her fucking Paige was one of those few things.

"Em, stop day dreaming about having sex with Paige."

Emily smirked. "Sorry, I was just thinking about a certain tongue…"

"Save it for later, we don't want to hear it."

"Hey, speak for yourself, I love details."

"Are you sure you're not gay, Hanna?"

"I'm sure. I just want to experiment."

"New topic. I want to ask you a favor."

"Shoot, Em."

"Tell me about when you realized Paige was right for me. We all know you didn't like her at first, so I want to know what made you change your minds."

"Oh, me first!"

"Okay Hanna, go ahead."

"It was her touches. Whenever she touched you she was always so gentle, you could just tell that she'd never hurt you. I can't even really explain it, but whenever she touched you, either it was holding your hand or placing her hand at the small of your back, she was always so careful. I remember that when I started noticing those touches I knew she'd never be able to hurt you. You don't touch someone like that if you're a bad person deep down. That's also what made me realize that there was no way Paige was A, and that there's not a single bad bone in her body."

Emily hugged Hanna tightly and wiped away her tears. "Hanna, that was so beautiful, thank you."

"I mean it Em, I wish everyone could find their Paige."

"I wish so too."

"That was really sweet, Hanna. My turn now."

They all turned towards Aria. "For me I think it was how she treated us. You could tell that she was making an effort to get to know us better, and not just because we're you're friends, she was genuinely interested in our lives as well. And from talking to us she'd find out little details about you, like your favorite flowers, or your favorite food, and she'd surprise you with it later. She was basically everything I knew I wanted in a partner."

Emily hugged Aria tightly. "She is pretty great with you guys, isn't she?"

"She really is. Did you know that she still sends me hand written letters?"

"She does?" Emily had no idea. "Yeah, she knows how much I love getting mail, and good old fashioned letter writing, so instead of updating me through emails or texts she'll send me a letter."

"And with me she writes in text language! And I'm the only one she does that with, I know because I've gone through her phone." Hanna piped in, winking at Emily who groaned. "Please tell me you didn't read our texts…" "I sure did." "Ugh, why does the universe hate me?!"

"I'd say Paige definitely doesn't hate you." Hanna winked again and Emily promptly turned towards Aria. "Thank you again Aria, I'm so glad Paige is so thoughtful with you guys. How about you Spence?"

"Easy. At first I liked her because she made you happy, and after Maya you hadn't really been happy for a while, then A started turning us against her, convincing us that she was guilty of something. Back then I was quick to put blame on just about anyone, so I completely overlooked how clearly in love with you she was, and instead convinced myself that she was dangerous. After what happened with Nate, or whatever the hell his name was, I knew she wasn't dangerous. The look she gave me as you were comforting Hanna. The way she ran over to the police officers, so that you could come to us… I knew she wasn't in on this. After that, what made me truly realize that she was right for you was how she looked at you. It sounds super cheesy, coming from me, but her eyes could never hide her feelings for you. I saw the same thing today, when I watched her watch you walk down the aisle, and during the ceremony. Her eyes were sparkling, and it's like they were smiling. Even if the two of you were arguing about something her eyes would betray her. I've seen Paige mad, and when she's mad you can see it in her eyes. But when she's mad at you, she's not truly mad. It doesn't reach her eyes."

Emily was crying. God, she was so emotional today. "Spence, when the fuck did you grow feelings?!" Spencer laughed and hugged her best friend tightly. "You know, you're not my only best friend. Paige is one of them too. You know damn well that if I was gay and Paige wasn't with you, we'd at least be fuck buddies."

"Who would be fuck buddies?" Paige walked over and sat down on Emily's lap.

"You and me, McCullers."

"Oh yeah, we'd totally be fuck buddies. Nothing more, cause we'd kill each other after like one date, but we could totally fuck."

"We'd so fight over who tops who tho."

"Oh, yeah." Emily gave Paige a playful nudge that none of the girls could see.

"If I was gay, could I have been your first threesome?"

"Who says it would've been our first?"

"Wait, what? You two have had a threesome?!"

Emily smirked. "It was so hot…" Paige turned and looked at her wife. "Totally. We should do it again, I don't mind."

While Aria and Spencer understood that they were joking, both about doing it again, and having done it in the first place, Hanna looked completely dumbstruck.

"On that note, I'm going to go get me some more cake." Paige kissed her wife before standing up and heading towards her wedding cake, Aria following closely behind.

"Hanna was talking about sex earlier. She and Spence think you're a top, but I know you're not."

"How do you know?"

"Well, while you may seem like the more dominant out of the two of you, you're really just a big softie, choosing to wear a wedding dress proves you're more feminine side, and I think part of you gets off on Emily doing whatever she wants with you in bed."

"You're right. I'm not saying I never top, but Emily loves topping me, and you know I can't say no to her. Besides, it's so hot when she's all dominant and knows what she wants. However, if Spence and I really were fuck buddies, I'd totally fight her for it."

Paige smiled at Aria before walking back to her wife, god she loved that word, and fed the two of them cake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: FF is being stupid and won't let me upload anything from Safari, so I have to go on Firefox every time (it's been like this since I uploaded the first chapter), so that's super annoying. **

**Here is my inspiration for Emily's dress: www . dressfirm . (co/) UK-Store-Sale-2014-sweetheart-sleeveless-strapless-tulle-beaded-lace-appliques-wedding-dresses-p-23158 . html  
><strong>

**and Paige's dress: www . jlmcouture . (com/)Jim-Hjelm/Bridal/Additional/Style-8904**

**(Just remove the spaces and the parenthesis) **

**Hope you enjoyed it :) Next chapter will be their honeymoon (seriously, so much sex.) School is done, but I have two exams coming up, so I'll try to write it in two weeks or so. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I was writing this and suddenly a slightly darker part appeared out of nowhere... I have no idea where it came from, it just made its way into my story, but don't worry about it, it's not going to be a problem! **

**Hope you like this chapter :)Thank you so much for your kind reviews, and thanks to the person who told me to 'tag' Paige and Emily! I had originally done it, but because I have to change browsers to upload, it got lost after I tried creating the story 100 times in Safari! I didn't notice that it wasn't there, so I'm really glad you let me know.  
><strong>

**xx, Em.**

* * *

><p>It wasn't exactly late, but Paige and Emily had left their own wedding party to head to the wedding suite in Philly. The following afternoon they'd be on a plane heading to the Caribbean, but they weren't planning on getting much sleep before then. They were in a limo, making out like a couple of teenagers, occasionally giggling as the other kissed lower, and generally just enjoying being together.<br>"I can't wait to get this dress off of you." Paige groaned as Emily whispered into her ear, followed by her teeth pulling on her ear lobe. "I can't wait for that either. I want you so badly, Em." Emily moved her lips down Paige's throat, sucking on her sweet spot, marking her. "I know that baby, but we have an agreement, remember?" Paige moaned at having Emily so close to her for so long. "I know, but I just want to taste you so badly." Emily moved her lips back up to Paige's for a little bit before moving back and looking at her with hooded eyes. "You'll have your fun baby, after I have mine. Don't worry, you'll enjoy it very much." Paige took in her wife's appearance and let out a low growl. "I don't doubt it." Emily smirked and got off of Paige's lap as the car came to a stop. There was a knock on the door and a little bit later the door opened.

"Mrs. and Mrs. McCullers, we have arrived."

"Thank you, James." He helped both girls out of the limo before they headed inside.

"Mrs. and Mrs. McCullers, welcome to Hotel Monaco Philadelphia. You're already checked in and your bags are upstairs in your room. When you're ready to leave tomorrow you can just let us know and we'll prepare your transport to the airport, your bill is already taken care of. We hope you have a pleasant stay with us, and if there's and thing you need, please don't hesitate to contact any of the staff. Lastly, congratulations on your wedding."

The two girls smiled politely at the young man. "Thank you so much! We'll just be heading up now." Emily laced her fingers through Paige's and followed another member of the staff to the elevator. They reached the top floor and the young man showed them to their room. Paige tipped him before he left and as soon as the door was closed the two newly weds turned towards each other, slightly unsure of what to do.

"I wanted to carry you across the threshold."

Emily moved closer to her wife and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Well, you can still carry me to the bed?"  
>Paige leaned in and kissed her deeply before pulling back slightly. "Mm, I'd like that."<p>

"But first, these dresses have to go." Emily began gently sliding the dress off of Paige's shoulders, and she smiled as Paige closed her eyes, enjoying Emily's light touch against her skin. Paige slowly opened her eyes again, as her dress slid down her torso, and her soft, brown eyes met Emily's. "You're so beautiful, Em."

Emily smiled softly and placed one hand on Paige's cheek. "So are you. You take my breath away every single day." Paige moved in and kissed Emily deeply, the kiss was slow, and passionate, not fast and needy. Her fingers began unbuttoning Emily's dress from the back, while they were kissing and before they knew it the dress was pooled around Emily's feet. The girl stepped out of her shoes, never breaking her contact with Paige's lips. When she finally did break contact her fingers quickly moved to Paige's hips, where she gently pushed her dress down the rest of the way. She needed to see as much of her wife's skin as possible. As soon as the dress was off their lips reconnected as Paige lifted her wife, who wrapped her legs around Paige, and carried her towards the bedroom.

"Don't forget the deal." Emily was speaking between kisses. "Oh please, like you'd let me." Emily attached her lips to Paige's neck, leaving little marks all over the place. "I just need to feel you come apart because of me, Paige. I just need you to know, to understand, just how much I love you." Paige stopped walking. "Babe, look at me." Emily looked up. "I do know how much you love me." Emily pouted slightly. "I don't think you do…" "What makes you say that?" "I know you've been talking to Spence…" Paige frowned slightly. "She told you?" "Of course she did, did you really expect her not to?" Paige looked away, all the while holding her wife up. "What I said to her was stupid, Em, let's just forget about it." "Paige, baby, your feelings are never stupid, do you understand me?" Paige sat down on the bed, so that Emily was straddling her lap, although she was still not looking at Emily. "You've seen yourself in a mirror, Em." Emily laughed slightly. "Yeah, I have, have you?" "I have, and I'm no where near as good looking as you." Emily cradled Paige's face in her hands, forcing her to look at her. "You are. You're so beautiful, Paige. I just wish you could see yourself through my eyes. You told Spence that you'd probably always think that you loved me slightly more than I loved you. Because you loved me before I even knew who you were. Because I was the first and only person you've ever loved." It was Emily's turn to look away for a minute. "It's not fair Paige! You don't get to say that! I love YOU, okay?! Not Alison. Not Maya. You. I don't think they're more beautiful than you. I don't think anyone's more beautiful than you. No one has ever made me happier. You're the one I married, you're the one I want to be with for the rest of my life, and you're the one I want to have kids with. You an amazing person, inside and out. Now will you please let me show you how much I love you?"

"Are you mad at me?" "No, I'm just frustrated that after so many years together you still feel like I married down. I'm frustrated that you can't realize how much I fucking love you. I love you Paige! I fucking love you so much it hurts. When I thought I'd lost you in high school I didn't know what to do with myself." There were tears in Emily's eyes now, both from frustration and from the thought of almost losing Paige. "I was a mess. My grades slipped. Everything was just messed up. Everything you did, you did to protect me. I get that now. So please, just please let me do this."

Paige nodded and cupped Emily's face. "I love you too." Emily smiled slightly. "I know." They both leaned in and met in the middle for a kiss. Emily got off Paige's lap. "Move further up." Paige did exactly that, and as soon as her head hit the pillows Emily straddled her stomach. The two were only wearing white lace panties, and when Emily moved down to kiss her wife again their boobs brushed against each other. "Em… I need you." "I know, but you've got to be patient dear." Emily kissed her one last time on the lips, before moving them slightly to kiss all over her face. She worked her way down Paige's body, kissing every inch of her, all the way down to her toes. She moved up and paid extra attention to Paige's scars on her thighs. A reminder of the past. A reminder that things do get better. While Emily had been worshipping her wife, Paige had been moaning, wanting Emily to move faster, but still enjoying it very much. Emily eventually moved to remove Paige's panties before she lay sideways towards her wife. "I want you to look at me, Paige." Paige gaze shifted to Emily's eyes and she nodded as Emily's right hand brushed across her stomach before finally reaching its destination. Paige moaned as Emily's warm fingers brushed against her equally warm sex. She wanted to close her eyes so badly, and just feel, but Emily's intensely dark eyes were staring into hers and she just couldn't get herself to look away from them. Emily's fingers circled Paige's clit for a while before she moved down to where she was really needed.

Emily loved doing this to her. Not just touching her like this, but watching her so closely. Seeing the passion and the pleasure in her eyes. Seeing the way her lips moved as she moaned. Seeing her eyes struggle to stay open. Hearing her moans. Emily wasn't touching Paige anywhere else. She knew her wife loved having Emily wrapped around her, but that would come later. Right now she needed Paige to see the love in her eyes.

Two of Emily's fingers were moving in a steady rhythm in and out of Paige and Emily knew that it wouldn't be long before the other girl came apart beside her. She had after all been waiting for this all day. Just as she thought, Paige hit her high just a minute later as her hips arched off the bed and Emily slowed down her thrusts. "Are you okay baby?" Paige struggled to catch her breath and nodded slowly. "So good." "You were such a good girl, you didn't close your eyes once." Emily awarded Paige with a soft kiss. "It was so hard." "I know baby." Emily finally removed her fingers from Paige's core, moving them to her lips so she could lick them clean while Paige watched her. "Fuck…" Emily smirked. "You liked that, didn't you?" Paige nodded. "Then you'll love what I have planned next."

Emily moved down the bed and settled between Paige's thighs, looking hungrily at the wet sex right in front of her. "God I love you." Paige's eyes were already closed in anticipation for Emily's skillful tongue on her clit. "I love you too, now please do something." Emily laughed, but did as her wife asked. This time around she started around Paige's opening. Paige could get off at just about anything; penetration, rubbing her clit, extended boob play and occasionally even just Emily's voice or watching Emily reach her climax. Emily loved it because it meant she could try just about anything and know it would be a success. After teasing Paige for a little bit, by just barely entering her, she finally gave in to her wife's whimpers and begging and fully entered her, moving her tongue in a way she knew Paige loved. She loved teasing her, but tonight as about showing her how much she loved her. She'd have to rest of her life to tease the other girl. Paige's right hand was holding onto Emily's hair while her left hand was gripping the sheets; both of Emily's hands were working on holding Paige's hips down as they continuously threatened to buck off the mattress. Emily's eyes moved up her wife's body as her tongue went from her opening to her clit and she took in Paige's messy hair and her closed eyes. She gently bit Paige's clit before quickly sucking on it, repeating this a few times.

"Fuck, Em, that feels so good." Emily hummed in response, which felt even better for Paige. "I'm almost there, don't stop." In response Emily moved her left hand up to her hair to find Paige's right one, and moved their hands in front of her as she laced their fingers together. Emily could easily feel the changes in Paige's body - a tell tale sign she was about to come, so Emily tightened her grip on Paige's hand and moved her tongue against her clit a little bit faster. A string of curses came out as Paige came undone, and Emily helped her ride through the after shocks. Once Paige was completely still she finally let go of the little bud and licked her lips. "Yummy." Paige let out a throaty laugh at Emily's pleased expression and Emily crawled up her wife's body, settling down on top of her as the other girl wrapped her arms around her. "I can't believe we're actually married." "I know. We've been together for so long, and technically little has changed, besides your last name, but it feels amazing." "I love having your last name, and from now on I'm just gonna call you wife." Paige laughed. "I don't mind that at all. You know what's really weird tho?" Emily began kissing Paige's collarbone. "Mm, what?" "That everyone knows were having sex right now." Emily leaned up and looked down at Paige. "Why would you say that?" "Because it's true. It's our wedding night and everyone's expecting us to have sex." "I know that, but you saying it makes it creepy. Think of our dads." Paige wrinkled her nose. "No, stop, don't say it." Emily laughed and went back to kissing Paige's soft skin. "That's what I thought." "It's my turn to have fun with you now." "Fine, but I get to stay on top." "I can work with that…"

* * *

><p>They'd been in the Bahamas for 3 days and had barely left their hotel room when Paige had decided that they needed some sun to fill up on vitamin D. Emily had eventually agreed. Paige was sitting at the dining room table eating breakfast when Emily came out from having a shower. Alone. She had not been too happy with that.<p>

"Hey babe?" "Yeah?" Paige popped a piece of croissant into her mouth. "I've been thinking about something for a while now, and I kinda wanted to run it by you…" Emily looked nervous and Paige smiled reassuringly. "If this is about kids, of course we'll have them!" Emily smiled, looking slightly more relieved. "I'm glad to hear that, but it's about something else actually." "Okay, what is it babe?" Paige took Emily's hand into hers and squeezed gently. "Well, you've been training a lot for the Olympics lately, right?" "Right." "And I've been swimming quite a lot lately, and even though I'm not even in perfect shape yet my times are still as good as they used to be, and they're still better than a lot of the competition… I've been talking to the US Swimming coaches and they think that if I push myself hard enough, I'll be good enough to make the trials next summer." Emily took a deep breath. "However, swimming is your thing now, I stopped a long time ago. If you don't want me to do this I won't, and I won't be mad. I started swimming again for myself, not for competitions, but one of the coaches saw and wanted to talk to me. I should have brought it up sooner, I know that and I'm sorry." Paige smiled and kissed Emily on the cheek. "I want you to do it." "What? Really?" Emily seemed surprised by the fast answer. "Babe, I've always been your biggest fan, both in and out of the pool. I'm really impressed with your times lately and I know you can do this. I'll work with you if you want me to?" Emily practically jumped onto Paige's lap and hugged her tightly.

"You're the best wife ever. You could have said no, you could have said that swimming was your thing now. I wouldn't have been mad Paige, I understand." Paige hugged Emily tightly and nuzzled into her hair. "Swimming isn't my thing, Emily, it's ours." Emily let out a relieved sigh and smiled into Paige's neck. "Being back in the water just feels so right." "I know what you mean. I'm just so glad to have you back." "Does this mean that if we practice really hard we might both be in the Olympics together?"

Paige grinned. "It sure does. Team Paily, bringing home the medals!" "Paily?" "Paige and Emily." "Ah. Hanna." Paige laughed. "Exactly." "You know that this calls for a celebration, right?" Paige rolled her eyes, but stood up while holding her wife anyways. "Let me guess, in the bedroom?" Emily didn't answer; instead she just started sucking on Paige's neck.

* * *

><p>Emily laughed as Paige tickled her. "Stop it!" "That's not what you said two minutes ago…" Emily tried wriggling out of Paige's arms, but it didn't work. "That's because your mouth was working wonders on me." Paige leaned down and began sucking on one of Emily's nipples. "Mm, my mouth enjoys doing that." Emily had closed her eyes again and leaned her head back. "Don't stop." Paige laughed while keeping the nipple in her mouth, causing Emily to moan louder. While her tongue swirled around a very erect nipple her equally skillful fingers moved down to a very wet opening. She could instantly feel just how wet Emily was so she quickly entered her with three fingers, knowing she could take it.<p>

"Holy shit. Fuck. Paige." Emily's words came out as breathy moans that spurred Paige on as she moved from one nipple to the other. Emily's hands were grasping Paige's hair so hard that Paige considered it a miracle if she had any left after this.

"Come for me, Emmy." That was just what Emily needed to let herself go and she came with Paige firmly latching onto her nipple.

"I don't want to ever leave this bed." Paige laughed as she gently licked Emily's nipple, trying to soothe it from her bites. "Well I kinda want to see Bahamas, and while this hotel room, and more specifically you, is really, really beautiful, we didn't pay lots of money just to have sex." Emily pouted slightly, which Paige kissed away. "Fine." Paige got out of bed to go to the bathroom. "Tomorrow we're going sightseeing, no discussion." Emily made a semi agreeing sound as Paige turned on the lights in the bathroom. Emily closed her eyes and waited for what was undoubtedly to come.

"Emily!" Paige's shriek filled the room and Emily couldn't help but smile. "What have you done to me?!" Emily smirked. "Oh, nothing." "Nothing?! NOTHING?!" Paige walked back into the room and looked down on her naked body. "You look so hot." "Emily!" Paige was frustrated, and maybe a little bit mad, but like Spencer had said on their wedding day, it didn't reach her eyes. She wasn't really mad; she probably thought it was a little funny actually. At least she'd laugh at it later.

"I can't go out like this! I'd have to wear a turtleneck and pants to cover up all these damn marks." Emily just looked innocently at her wife. "You did this on purpose." "Yes. Do you believe me when I say how much I love you now?" Paige nodded as she moved towards the big bed. "Oh yeah, I believe you. And you're not getting away that easily." Emily squealed as Paige straddled her hips and attached her lips to Emily's neck. "Revenge sure is sweet."


	4. Chapter 4

**This takes place 5 years in the future (compared to the previous chapter), but it is not necessarily representative for how 5 years in the future will be in another chapter. Sorry about that, I just needed some space in time for this one, but I didn't want to add things I'm going to add in later chapters. **

**All mistakes are my own and I still don't own PLL. **

**All feedback is greatly appreciated, and for those asking, this isn't the end.**

**xx, Em**

* * *

><p>Paige scrunched her nose.<p>

"Do we have to do this, babe?"

"Paigey, it's tradition, of course we have to! I've been doing this since I was a baby."

Paige looked around the neighborhood and let out a soft sigh.

"I know, and I love the tradition, I just don't really want to be known as the freak in number 4941."

Emily laughed and wrapped her arms around Paige, hugging her from the side.

"Babe, they'll love it, don't worry."

Paige looked down at her wife and finally surrendered.

"Fine. Let's do this."

Emily squealed happily. "Yay, thank you! I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared a quick kiss before Emily started opening boxes. "Okay, you take that box up on the balcony, and I'll start down here."

It was the Sunday before Thanksgiving, and even though Paige knew that decorating for Christmas before Thanksgiving was a family tradition at the Fields house, she was really hoping to get out of it this year. They'd just moved into a big house, in a very expensive neighborhood, and she felt that decorating for Christmas a month early wasn't how she was gonna get on their good side. Usually Paige didn't care all that much, but they were going to live in this house for a _very_ long time and she wanted to get along with her new neighbors. She'd just had to tell them about Emily's dad if they started asking her about it.

"Where do you want Pingy and Wingy?" Paige called down from the balcony.

"Place them on the table I put in the left corner. Put Santana in the middle."

They started working and by dinner they were finally done, and everything was up to Emily's standards.

"Do we turn on the lights now?"

Emily looked around her to see that everything was good to go. "Yeah, I think it's ready. Go do it."

Paige walked over to the contacts as Emily took a few steps back to look at their house. Paige loudly counted down from three and Emily held her breath as the whole house and front yard lit up.

"It's beautiful."

Paige moved over to Emily and wrapped her arms around her from behind.

"Yeah, it really is."

Emily turned her head and smiled brightly at her wife. "I knew that you secretly loved it!"

"It's not that I don't love it, because I do, I just don't want all of these people to think we're weird."

"Well, if they do then I'll just turn them with my wonderful charm."

Paige laughed and kissed her wife's cheek.

" You do that, babe. It really does look good though, and I'm starting to get very excited for Christmas."

"Me too, we'll have to light up the fireplace and drink hot chocolate under a blanket."

"God, we're gonna sweat to death."

"Trust me, I'll make it worth your while…"

"Mm, I'm definitely in. Will you make it worth my while for working so hard today too?"

"I have so many plans for you after dinner."

Paige took Emily's hand and dragged her towards their front door.

"I say we skip dinner and go straight to dessert."

Emily giggled as she shut the front door and hurried upstairs. Outside the tree in their front yard was covered in light on every single branch, the nativity scene under it. A garland hung across the upstairs balcony, Pingy, Wingy and Santa standing proudly on their tables as the house and windows were framed by light. Emily knew her dad would be proud.

* * *

><p>"Babe, are you coming soon?"<p>

"I'm on my way, I just don't want to spill anything." Paige walked slowly into the living room, carrying a tray of cookies and two over-full cups of hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows. She finally reached the coffee table and put it down carefully, sighing happily when not a single drop was spilled.

"Good job, now get under here." Emily moved slightly and Paige slid in behind her before Emily leaned back, so Paige was resting against the armrest on the couch and Emily was resting against her, with a blanket on top. They were wearing matching Christmas onesies and enjoying each other's company as they watched the fireplace.

"This is so nice." Emily took a small sip of her hot chocolate and snuggled in more.

Paige wrapped her arms around Emily, absentmindedly drawing patterns on her stomach, over the onesie, under the blanket, with her chin resting on her wife's shoulder. "It is, but it's a little warm too, and while you look super adorable in your onesie, I look like a giant toddler, which is far from sexy."

Emily laughed as she placed her hot chocolate back on the tray. "Don't be silly, you look super sexy."

Paige playfully tickled her wife. "Don't lie to your wife, it's not nice."

Emily giggled and squirmed as she tried to get Paige to stop. Once she finally did Emily turned around looked at her wife. "I'm just starting a new tradition in our new house. From now on, on every Christmas Eve, we are going to wear matching onesies. Once we have kids they'll have to wear them as well."

"You and your darn Christmas traditions."

Emily backed off away from the couch, and her wife, towards the fireplace, with a smirk on her face. "I've got a feeling you're about to enjoy this tradition a whole lot more… are you wearing any underwear?"

Paige looked slightly confused. "No, because you told me not to."

"Good girl." Emily winked at her and laid the blanket down in front of the fireplace. "Come here."

Paige got up from the couch and moved towards her wife, closing her eyes as Emily started unzipping Paige's onesie. "Yup, you're right, I am going to enjoy this tradition."

Emily laughed as she kissed the newly exposed skin. "That's what I thought." She pushed the onesie off her shoulders and down her arms, so Paige's breasts were exposed, then stepped back. "Lie down." Paige obliged immediately and grinned as Emily lay down on top of her, palming her boobs as their lips met.

Emily pulled back slightly and licked her lips. "Merry Christmas, Paige." She started kissing both of her breasts before attaching herself to a nipple, biting and sucking, as her hand made it's way south, under the onesie. Her fingers slid through wet heat and both of them moaned loudly.

Paige pulled Emily's head back up and kissed her deeply while turning them over. "Me first."

She kissed her wife while unzipping her onesie, and Emily moved various body parts so that Paige was able to get it completely off. Emily's long fingers gripped onto Paige's long, dark hair as she moved down between her wife's long, tan legs. "Mm, you smell so good." "Fuck, just get on with it already!"

Paige laughed. When Emily was turned on she was not the most patient person.

She moved her arms to hold Emily's hips down as her mouth made contact with her clit. After having switched between focusing on her clit and fucking her with her tongue for a while she moved permanently to her clit and entered her with two fingers, fucking her until she came. When Emily's walls gripped onto Paige's fingers she carefully slid them out and replaced them with her tongue, lapping up as much of Emily's juices as possible, while helping her ride out her orgasm.

Paige pulled out and wiped her chin with the back of her hand, looking down on her wife who was breathing heavily, eyes half closed. Her hands were still gripping onto Paige's hair and Paige grinned, still amazed that she got to do this with Emily Fields, now Emily McCullers.

"Merry Christmas indeed."

Paige laughed even harder. "Merry Christmas, Emmy. I'll definitely love this tradition." She leaned down to kiss her wife gently and groaned as Emily bit her bottom lip.

"It's your turn now."

"How do you want me?"

Emily thought it over for a second. "Hm, on top."

"Oh yeah, that one's a crowd pleaser" Paige completely removed her outfit and straddled her wife, one knee on each side of her thighs. She leaned down, placing her palms on either side of Emily's head, and kissed Emily while still holding herself up so she wasn't actually touching her wife anywhere, besides on the lips. Emily continued kissing her as her hand moved between Paige's spread legs and she wasted no time, sliding her fingers back and forth a little to lubricate them, before pushing two fingers into her wife. They continued kissing as Emily fucked Paige, until it became too much for Paige and she moved to rest her head on Emily's should. Her moans were encouraging Emily who sped up and added a third finger.

"Fuck. Oh god, don't stop."

Emily curled her fingers inside Paige, and gently cupped her cheek with her other hand, enjoying her wife's reactions. Paige continuously let out little gasp and grunts as her hips moved in tact to Emily's movements. Emily didn't want to risk slipping out of Paige, she was so incredibly wet, so her thrusts were shallow, but Paige didn't seem to mind as Emily's fingers were curled and hitting her spot just perfectly.

Paige's walls were clutching onto Emily's fingers so tightly now and before long Paige bit Emily's shoulder as she came, letting out a strangled scream through her clenched teeth. Emily shuddered as she felt the bite combined with the wetness running down her hand. Emily loved it when Paige got rough during sex, even though it usually only happened just as she was about to come. Emily slowly pulled out her fingers and wrapped her arms around Paige before whispering into her ear. "Lay down, baby."

Paige practically collapsed onto her wife, still breathing heavy as Emily pulled her impossibly closer. She loved moments like this, just after sex, when both were too worn out to say anything, but still enjoying each other's company.

"That was really good." Emily hummed in agreement and kissed her wife's shoulder.

"I'm sleepy." Emily stretched out and pulled a blanket down from the couch, cooperating with Paige to put it over them, while Paige was still lying on top of her.

"I think it's time for a nap by the fireplace. That's mandatory after sex by the fireplace, right?"

Paige nodded. "Most definitely." They shared a sweet kiss before Paige put her head on Emily's chest and they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It was New Years Eve and Emily and Paige had been invited to multiple parties but had ended up on one that took place at a hotel. A suite on the top floor and the roof top terrace, nonetheless. Emily was wearing a very elegant, and tight, black dress. She looked amazing and those heels made her legs look like they went on for days. Paige was wearing more comfortable, for her at least, shoes and black jeans that fit her really nicely. Emily had picked her shirt, which was actually a pretty washed out t-shirt, but Emily thought Paige looked <em>really<em> hot in it, and on top of that she was wearing a leather jacket. Emily looked much more dressed up, but Paige was really comfortable with what she was wearing, and she wore it well, so she really didn't care.

They didn't know very many people there, Paige knowing even fewer than Emily, with her not being the people's person her wife was. They'd arrived together, obviously, but quickly lost each other. There was just so many people demanding their attention, and eventually Paige got really tired of listening to wannabe actors currently waiting tables at some restaurant. She needed a drink, or three, and ended up meeting a kind of interesting guy there, who was not just trying to get laid. They had talked for what felt like hours until his very beautiful fiancée had stolen him away. Paige had bought another drink and took it upstairs to the rooftop terrace where she found a spot by the banister overlooking LA.

Paige loved LA; it was everything Rosewood was not. Oddly enough, it felt safe. The population of LA was more than 10 times that of Rosewood, without countless crimes taking place every single day, yet Paige had never felt safer. She had never felt safer for Emily. She loved driving too lookout points with Emily at sunset, such as Mulholland Drive, even thought it was super touristy, and locals would never do it. She loved to go running at Runyon Canyon. She loved the different Farmer's Markets and believe it or not, she fucking loved the traffic. She also loved how happy Emily was here, even though they were far away from their friends. She knew the two of them would spend the rest of their lives there, and she didn't mind.

She sipped her drink and turned her back on the view, deciding to people watch instead. Paige was a very good-looking person. She exercised daily, and while she didn't wear very girly clothes, her sense of fashion was definitely good. She kept her hair long, preferring it that way, and loving it when Emily ran her fingers through it, or gripped onto it during sex. Yeah, Paige was indeed a very good-looking person. This didn't go unnoticeable either, and throughout the evening several members of both sexes had flirted with her, but she had politely smiled and proudly showed off her wedding ring. Most of them had disappeared right away, simply looking for a quick lay, while a few had stuck around to actually talk to her and get to know her.

All in all the evening wasn't that bad. The food was good, the drinks were nice and the view was amazing. Add the nice temperature and the fact that she was definitely going to have new years sex when she got home, and this was definitely a good night.

Ever since the first time they had spent the night together after New Years Eve it had been a tradition to have sex right before going to a party and right after coming home. It had been going on for years, and it hadn't always been easy to keep quiet when other people were in the house or apartment they were staying at. No need to worry about that now though, they had their own house and could do whatever they wanted, wherever they wanted it.

A brunette caught her attention at the corner of her eye and she watched, as she got closer, humming appreciatively as she kissed her.

"There you are, I was looking for you." Emily wrapped her arms around her wife's neck and leaned in close. She knew that Paige had had quite a lot to drink, but she also knew that her wife could handle her alcohol so she didn't care too much.

"Sorry, just went up to get some air."

"And then you ended up people watching." Paige just shrugged as she smiled, that smile that was reserved for Emily. "I know you so well, babe."

"What can I say? People watching is interesting, I like making up stories for them."

"Why don't you make up one for us?"

Paige put her glass on a table next to her and wrapped her arms tightly around Emily's waist. "I don't need to make up a story for us, we're already perfect."

Emily laughed gently and leaned her forehead on Paige's. "You're damn right."

"What time is it?"

Emily looked at her watch. "11:45."

"15 more minutes. Tell me, Mrs. McCullers, what are your hopes and dreams for 2024?"

Emily bit her lip and blushed slightly. "I want a baby."

Paige grinned and kissed Emily's forehead before hugging her tighter. "We'll be turning 30, so I think that a baby sounds good."

Paige instantly felt Emily relax in her arms as she realized they were on the same page.

"We'll be good parents."

"The best."

They watched the view together for a while, enjoying all the various lights and each other's company until people started saying it was one minute till midnight.

They both grabbed a champagne flute from the waiters walking around and gathered in a group.

10.

9.

8.

Emily looked at Paige and felt happiness shoot through her. How on earth did she get this lucky?

7.

6.

Paige caught Emily's look and winked at her with a grin, causing Emily's heart to flutter. This would actually be their 13th New Years kiss together, and Emily had loved every single one of them.

5.

4.

3.

They turned towards each other, their arms wrapping around each other in a familiar manner, not caring about the flutes in their hands.

2.

1.

Their lips met in a hungry kiss as fireworks went off all around them. In their heads as well. They kissed for as long as they could before having to come up for air and they turned their heads slightly to look at the fireworks that was still happening around them.

"I love you, Emily Aubrey McCullers."

"I love you even more, Paige Willow McCullers."

Emily's arms tightened around Paige's neck as their lips met once more.


End file.
